


rookie blues

by sohma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Asanoya Secret Santa 2015, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma/pseuds/sohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never trusted ties, or copy machines, but his new job required the use of both; he figured he should at least be a little surprised that his necktie got stuck in the copy machine on his first day, but he wasn't. If anything, he almost expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rookie blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thattrainssailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/gifts).



> written for flying-indigo-people-eater on tumblr--i know i'm a little late, and i'm so sorry about it. thank you for your patience!

Yuu didn’t know how he managed to successfully land a job at this office, but he did it. Whether they were desperate to hire a new face or if he really hadn’t botched his interview up as much as he thought, it didn’t matter—he had a job now, a real one that actually earned money, and he definitely couldn’t screw it up.

His new mentor--Ennoshita was his name, or at least that's what Yuu remembered--was showing him around the office, until they finally reached the cubicle where Yuu was going to be stationed.

"Now," Ennoshita said, surprising Yuu with his suddenly serious tone, "don't decorate your area too much. If there's anything management doesn't like around here, it's not unheard of for a person to get fired."

"Did they not like someone's 'Policewomen of the Year' calendar or something?" Yuu said, trying to make light of the situation.

Ennoshita barely cracked a grin. "Something like that. Anyway, if you need anything, my office is down the hall. You can also ask your coworkers in the area, of course."

Yuu nodded, and he and Ennoshita had parted ways. As long as he could fit in, he'd be fine.

But now Yuu wasn't sure he'd be fine.

He never trusted ties, or copy machines, but his new job required the use of both; he figured he should at least be a little surprised that his necktie got stuck in the copy machine on his first day, but he wasn't. If anything, he almost expected it.

"Oh, um--let me help you there." A large pair of hands reached around to the machine, and Yuu’s voice caught in his throat. Someone large was pressed against his back, arching over him to tug at his tie.

“Sorry, this is... Probably very uncomfortable, right? Just give me a moment.” 

Yuu nodded, watching careful fingers dance across the copy machine to free him. After a few moments of strugging, the helpful stranger pulled him out, and stepped away; Yuu turned to find a tall man smiling sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of his scalp. “S-sorry about that.”

“No, uh... Thanks,” Yuu said with a grin, still holding the end of his tie. It was destroyed now, ripped where the machine had caught it--he figured he’d have to buy a new one soon. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu. New intern.”

“Azumane Asahi--though, ah, everyone just calls me Asahi.” He smiled again, and held out his hand to shake it. It was then that Yuu noticed he was sporting a small bun, just above the nape of his neck. Did all of the workers here have weird hairstyles?

“Nice to meet you, Asahi.” Yuu shook his hand, and was surprised at the gentle grip. “I’m glad to be working with you.”

“And likewise. If you need anything, my cubicle is right by here--it’s next to the potted plant, the hydrangea tree.” Asahi glanced at the clock on the wall above them, and made a horrified squaking noises. “S-sorry, I have to go, I just realized I’ll be late to a meeting!”

As Asahi sprinted out of the room, Yuu watched in stunned silence, then laughed; maybe work wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\--

“Psst. Newbie. Hey.” Yuu’s coworker (and lifelong friend) Ryunosuke’s head was poking out from behind the divider of their desks, and he was throwing small wads of paper at him. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, I... I just met someone.”

“Oho? Did you finally meet Kiyoko-senpai? She’s a real beauty, I’m telling you.”

“No--well, I met her this morning, and she really /is/ beautiful, but--it was a guy in the copy room.”

Ryunosuke gasped dramatically. “Are you going to tell me why your tie’s shredded like that?”

Yuu felt his cheeks heat up as Ryunosuke laughed. “You noticed?”

“Just tell me the story.”

“Well, I was copying paper, and... This guy helped me. Asahi...-senpai?”

Ryunosuke laughed again. “You met Asahi-senpai? While your tie was jammed in a /copy machine/? Yikes.”

“No, see, he helped! That’s why it’s shredded. He pulled me out. My tie. He pulled my tie out.”

“Jeez, what’s got you so worked up? Big deal, he helped you. That guy’s pretty nice, but definitely shy. I’m surprised he didn’t run away when he saw you.”

“... Well, he didn’t /not/ run away.”

“Yuu.”

“He was late for his meeting!”

“There weren’t any meetings scheduled for today.”

“... I might have scared him away. I don’t know why, I just said hi...”

“Like I said, he’s pretty timid.” Ryunosuke shrugged. “Give it time, he’ll warm up to you. But you won’t have to deal with him much, anyway, since he’s on the other  
side of the office.”

Yuu shrugged halfheartedly, twirling his pen between his forefinger and thumb. “I don’t know. I want to make as many friends as I can here.”

“Just focus on a paycheck for now, newbie,” Ryunosuke said with a grin, sliding back into his office. Yuu huffed out a sigh, and tried to come up with a way to befriend Asahi. He really hadn’t meant to do anything, and as far as he knew, he hadn’t--was Asahi really so shy?

\--

“Hi, uh... Does Asahi-senpai sit here?”

A silver-haired man blinked at Yuu, chocolate eyes revealing his obvious curiosity. “He does. Why...?”

“Oh, sorry, um...” Yuu bowed, then smiled at the stranger. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu. An intern. Yesterday Asahi-senpai helped me out, so I wanted to thank him.”

The other nodded. “That’s... I’ll let him know. I’m, uh, Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you, Yuu.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Yuu walked to his desk, and fiddled with his overcoat; this morning he’d decided to go get coffee for himself since it was so cold, and ended up grabbing a croissant for Asahi. He’d done it subconsciously, and now felt nervous about what could happen. After all, Asahi might not like croissants, or him, or--

“Yuu, hey!” Ryunosuke grinned from his cubicle as Yuu settled in to the one next to it, hanging his coat over the edge. “Excited for day two of work?”

“Never been better,” Yuu replied, ungracefully throwing himself into his computer chair. “Woo, calculating numbers. Thrilling.”

Ryunosuke barked out a laugh. “It’s great once you get into the rhythm! You’ll get used to it soon, I promise.”

Yuu laughed tiredly, realizing how little he’d slept. “Okay, if you say so.”

He felt so exhausted, but he wasn’t sure why. Somehow it didn’t feel like sleep was the only thing causing this feeling.

Yuu didn’t know how a total stranger had gotten such power over him.

\--

Asahi wasn’t sure why Koushi was smirking at him like that.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer, Asahi.” He tossed him a small brown bag, and inside was a fresh croissant from a cafe nearby, still warm.

“A-admirer?” Asahi repeated, cheeks burning beet red. “There’s no way...”

“From an intern. Nishinoya, I think?”

Oh. That one.

Yesterday, Asahi had seen the new worker struggling with the copy machine for a few minutes, while Asahi waited in line to get to use it--he really had to request a new machine to be put in, having only one was impractical--before he’d ended up getting his tie sucked in. Asahi didn’t know how to fix the situation and ended up ripping the intern’s tie, which made Asahi feel guilty enough to flee.

“I’ll, uh... Thank you, Suga. Do you know where he sits?”

Koushi shrugged. “Never said. Good luck finding your prince.”

Prince? Asahi’s blush only burned brighter.

Sure, Yuu was cute. But he was also a coworker, and an intern, and probably pretty young, so Asahi couldn’t date him. At least, not yet. They barely knew each other, anyway.

\--

“Asahi-senpai!”

Their meetings had become more frequent. Yuu always brought Asahi croissants after that first day, once Asahi thanked him meekly and offered him and Ryunosuke spots at the place he normally had lunch. (He and two of the workers in his area, Daichi and Sugawara, ate lunch together every day. Yuu was almost positive the two were married, but they had no rings, and didn’t even mention being a couple.) Ryunosuke raised his eyebrows at first, but slowly he grew used to the other men’s company.

“He’s taking you on mini-dates,” Ryunosuke kept telling him. “He’s just too shy to ask you to go out one-on-one.”

Yuu rolled his eyes. As if Asahi would like him, a short guy who still looked like a high schooler and had a patch of bleached hair. He pulled down his bangs and examined their color, absentmindedly wondering if he should cut them. “No way.”

“They’re dates, Yuu. He likes you.”

“Funny, Ryu. Now get back to work.”

“Hey, I’m technically your senior here, so treat me with respect!” Ryunosuke grinned as he said this, but still slid back into his cubicle. He wondered if he should ask Asahi out for coffee.

\--

“This weekend?”

“Yeah. If, uh, you’re up for it.”

Asahi sighed, and continued typing his work up. He needed this printed for their next meeting...

“Sure, I’d love to go.”

... but his coworkers were noisily making plans next to him. He couldn’t focus. Something about the festival coming to town.

“Don’t forget your yukata. You looked cute last time.”

“Only if you remember yours! I don’t want to be the only one wearing one.”

“Okay, it’s a deal.”

They giggled with each other. Asahi briefly imagined Yuu in a cute yukatu, then pushed the image out of his head. This wasn’t the time to get distracted.

Yuu. Asahi paused, fingers ghosting over computer keys. He’d been thinking about him recently, with his easy smile and bright eyes.

Should he ask him out?

Asahi continued typing his essay.

\--

“Just go for it,” Koushi told him, grinning widely.

Yuu didn’t know why he’d come to his (crush? infatuation?)’s coworker for advice, but here he was.

“I don’t know, he’s...” Yuu sighed. “What if he runs away again?”

“He might try to, but he won’t get far.” Daichi, the other coworker, added. He spoke with total confidence, and it made Yuu feel reassured somehow--even if he was another normal worker, Daichi had the presence of a leader. “We won’t let him.”

Yuu nodded. “I’ll do it, then. To go get coffee.”

\--

“I can’t do it.”

“Asahi-senpai!” Ryunosuke dragged his hands down his face, groaning loudly. “It’s not that hard. You can do it.”

“I.” Asahi bit his lip, fingers knotting themselves around his necktie. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do! You like Yuu. He likes you. It’s meant to be. Just kiss.”

“Are you sure he does?”

“He won’t stop staring off in the distance, then blushing when I mention it. He mentions you all the time. Yesterday he asked me what shampoo I thought you used. I’m pretty sure.”

“... Okay.”

“Okay you’ll ask, or okay Yuu’s weird?”

“Both, maybe.” Asahi smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Mostly the first one.”

“Do it soon, Asahi-senpai.” Ryunosuke grinned back.

\--

They wait.

A few “mini-dates” later, Daichi cancels. Then Koushi has the flu. Eventually the two of them stop providing excuses for their absences, and leave Asahi and Yuu alone quite often.

It’s one of these times Yuu’s leg brushes against Asahi’s under the table, and they both jolt at the contact. It’s not quite electrifying, but it’s exhilirating, and makes them both feel a little nervous. Jittery.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Yuu experimentally lets his leg rest out, and brushes against Asahi again. This time, he merely looks up and meets his gaze, and they both turn away immediately.

It’s quiet. But it’s comfortable.

\--

It’s been a few months now. Ryunosuke is desperate.

At this point he considers just planning their date for them, like this is high school and he’s once again Yuu’s wingman.

He has a group chat with Daichi and Koushi now, spreading information with one another as new information arises.

Now, instead of meeting with Yuu and Asahi for lunch, Daichi and Koushi met with Ryunosuke. They mostly chat about life and work, but they also mention the other two pretty frequently.

“I told Asahi that a new cafe opened, a cat cafe,” Daichi said between bites of a simple ham-and-cheese sandwich.

Ryunosuke wrinkled his nose. “Then I mentioned to him that Yuu’s allergic.”

Koushi sighed and held his head. “It’s no use. We have to do it ourselves.”

“I don’t know if we can,” Daichi said, furrowing his brows. “We’ll have to wait.”

\--

Yuu wasn’t sure when he’d first become so infatuated with Asahi’s hands. Maybe it was from that first meeting.

Large. Calloused. His middle finger had a bump from years of writing--he had a funny way to hold a pencil, the skin on his thumb was worn from it. His nails were always short, easy to manage.

Gentle. He could smooth out any rough edge, any crease, anything.

Yuu loved Asahi’s hands, but he also thought he loved the rest of him, too.

Now how to tell him that.

\--

“Is this weekend okay?”

“It’s perfect.”

Asahi’s coworkers were making plans again. All it made Asahi want to do (other than throw his stapler at them--they worked on the other side of the office, why meet right at his cubicle?) was jump up and find Yuu to ask him on a date, too.

Though maybe Yuu thought their lunch meets were dates.

Were they dates?

No, they had to go on a real one.

“The concert’ll be so fun.”

“I know. The whole fest will.”

A music festival. Concerts. Yuu liked music, right?

Well, he might like music. Had he mentioned music?

Asahi stopped to wonder if Yuu really liked music. He hadn’t mentioned any bands before.

He could ask anyway.

\--

“Asahi-senpai!”

“Oh, Nishinoya-kun!”

“Ryu gave me tickets for that festival this weekend, because he was going to go on a date with someone, but then remembered he had to take care of his cousin. I thought you might want to go with me!”

“Yes, I’d lo--I’d like to. Thank you, Nishinoya.”

“Anytime.”

\--

Tanaka Ryunosuke was a genius.

Asahi and Yuu had a date planned. All thanks to him.

It’d only taken nine months.

\----

 

Asahi was exhausted, and his ears had popped a total of thirty-seven times the entire night--not like he was counting though.

But Yuu had held his hand, and even pulled him down to kiss his cheek at an especially sweet song.

Even if he’d had a personal policy not to date coworkers, it would be fine.

 

\----

Chikara wasn’t sure if he wanted to enforce his “no workspace romance” policy, but he decided not to. It wasn’t like the other “secret couples” of the office, like those two who always stood by the hydrangea tree where they thought he couldn’t hear them, were being bothered with it, either.

And besides. They did take forever to finally do anything about it, anyway. They might as well have their fun.

He decided, though, that if he ever caught them in the supply closet again, they would be fired on the spot. Chikara never knew that Asahi could be so flexible.

**Author's Note:**

> i always end up posting my fics when i should be sleeping.  
> i'm sorry for the errors--i have been sleep deprived and busy and yet here i am, still posting. i needed to. i felt it in my gut.  
> thank you so much for reading.  
> my tumblr's at sohma.co.vu in case you want to yell at me about asanoya and how cute these kids are because dear goodness i love them more than anything in this life (i will choose their happiness over mine every time).


End file.
